1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet conveying device is configured to convey sheets from a tray while separating the sheets one by one, and comprises a convey roller, a separation pad disposed opposite to the convey roller, and a sheet pressing member, such as a leaf spring, configured to press the sheet against the convey roller.
In such a sheet conveying device, it is preferable to periodically clean a friction surface of the separation pad so that the sheet conveying device can perform stable sheet conveyance. The friction surface of the separation pad is brought into contact with a sheet so as to apply conveyance resistance to the sheet.